


Impersonating Levi

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Corporal, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Impersonation, Sarcasm, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: This is a one-shot, about you stealing Levi's clothes, and pretending to be him. Which means, giving orders to cadets, and even acting like him...in front of him. What happens to reader-chan? Find out.





	Impersonating Levi

You were in some deep shit. And when I say deep, I mean deep. Haha, I guess we should go back in time, right? Okay.

**~Time rewind brought to you by Hanji's Experiments~**

"Squad Leader (Y/n)!" yelled Armin as he saluted. You smiled your usual cheerful smile. Armin was one of your best friends.

"Armin, just call me (Y/n), mkay? I'm not like Mr. Clean. And you can drop your solute." Armin relaxed and smiled his adorable smile.

"Squad Leader Hanji wants you to meet her in her ."

"Okay, thanks my Little Baby Coconut~! See ya later!"

"Bye (Y/n)!" You ran off to the crazy scientist known as Hanji Zoe. The sad part is that she is your all time best friend. So _nothing_ get's back her. You can't even glance in a guy's direction without her fan-girling and shipping you with some random guy saying, _'You two would be so cute! I SHIP IT! I HAVE FOUND MY NEW OTP!'_ But now, she has been sticking with one guy to ship you with. And that guy was Mr. Clean himself. That is correct, you have a crush on Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest Soldier.

You finally reached her office, and since you two are so close, you don't even need to knock anymore. You just walked right in and plopped down on the sofa she had in her room. There was Hanji Zoe, staring at you with a grin that meant no good. But since you always liked the thrill of risking getting in trouble, you just sat there waiting for her to explain what the hell she has going on in that brain of her's.

"Okay, since you won't start, I will. What are we getting? How much trouble will we be in? Whose the poor sap? And what's the plan?" you asked with an eyebrow raised. Those were always the you needed to ask.

"Well I'm glad you asked my beloved friend! Your goal today is to steal some of Corporal Shorty's clothes and his precious cravat! The trouble will possibly be death. If you haven't already figured out, the poor sap is Levi! and the plan is, to walk around for as long as you can, acting like the short stack. The moment you are caught, you run outside, make sure he's chasing you, and roll around in some mud that yesterday's rain created! Sound good?"

You thought for a moment, then you smiled a huge ass smile.

"Hell yeah that sounds good! I'm in! Do I start now? And what do I get in return?"

"Well, I'll give you all of my bread for three months, PLUS you get the of pissing off the shorty! Oh, and you start now!" You nodded, and agreed with everything, then you calmly walked out of her office like nothing had happened. Since it was still early morning, not too many people were up, and Levi was definitely asleep.

Being the sneaky ass ninja you are, you tip toed and did a bunch of summer-salting shit in the hallway's. Eren passed by you as you were doing that stuff, and he almost burst out laughing but then you put a finger to your lip, and nodded towards Levi's door. Eren understood what you were doing, and quickly walked off as if he didn't just see a crazy Squad Leader acting completely .

You made it to Levi's door! Great job! Now you just need to make it into his room, steal some things and make it out without dying. You put your ear to the door and listened for any noise. What if he was still doing paperwork? He could just be reading a book, and avoiding as many brats as possible in the morning. You waited for a few minutes before finally, you felt like it was safe to go in. You sneakily twisted the doorknob and opened the door without any creaks, which was good.

While yes, your living is fighting 15 meter class titans and up, and risking your life everyday for humanity, you couldn't help but feel.... _bad ass._ I mean, you were crossing lines that no one has ever dared to cross. You are about to steal something from THE Levi Ackerman. An angry midget clean freak, who could slaughter a 20 meter titan with his eyes closed. You were in his office, you looked around, and found the next obstacle you were going to face.

_The door to his bedroom._

You sneakily walked your way over there and put your ear against THIS door now. It was dead silent, when suddenly, A SNORE. A SIGN THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GET SKINNED ALIVE THE MOMENT YOU ENTERED THE ROOM! Well, maybe. >.<

You twisted the knob and gently pushed the door open. God you felt like you were in the middle of surgery. Sweat was beading down your forehead. You see, you weren't scared of Levi's glares, and 'tch's', or whatever he does that makes everyone else practically piss their pants. But mess with his cravat, and the next thing you know is that you're at a slumber party with Satan.

You crawled on your hands and knees and slowly, but surely, made your way to the dresser he had. His room wreaked of cleanliness. His room practically screamed, _'Get one speck of dust on me and my owner will slaughter your ass in the cleanest way possible!'_ but of course, that _is_ expected. It's fucking Levi!

_'Now which one would his precious cravats be in?'_

You decided to look in the very bottom door, aka, the one write in front of your face. You slid it open very slowly and peaked in. Well, you just saw Levi Ackerman's underpants.

_'Huh, so he really is a boxer man. I told Hanji that there was no way he would wear briefs. I guess I should take these to prove to her that he really does wear boxer's.'_

Now not ONLY were you going to steal his cravat and uniform, but now you were also going to steal a pair of Humanities Strongest Soldier's boxer's! Were you crazy? Hell yeah. No one in their right mind would do this. I guess it's good you like living on the edge, right?

So you took out the navy blue one's and stuffed them in your pocket. Then you shut that. In the end you successfully got out his full uniform, INCLUDING his boxer's. You were opening the last shelf, but then you saw it. THERE WERE NO CRAVAT'S.

"What the hell?" you whispered to yourself. You up, shutting the shelves, and walking to the closet he had next to it. There on a bunch of hanger's, were probably hundreds of and crispy cravats.

_'Who in the HELL would need this many cravats?! Like three would be good enough, if you washed them enough. And I know for a_ **fact** _that he washed them enough!'_

After giving up on trying to figure out why he needs that many cravats, you stole one, and covered up all evidence of you being there, and left. You ran to your room and shut it. Then you started to strip down and change into his clothes. I guess you're lucky that you're shorter than his by three inches. His stuff was a little baggy, but it's better than it being to tight because your strong, plus since you have nice sized boobs, they helped fill out the extra space. When you were done you walked to Hanji's room, and you remembered, you're now Levi. You pulled your usually happy face into one of boredom and you knocked three times on her door.

When she opened it she gasped and burst out laughing.

"Tch. Shut it Shitty Glasses. It's time for breakfast." You said and turned around promptly on your heel, and started walking to the mess hall. She caught up trying her best to stifle her laughter.

"So shorty! Are you a boxer or briefs man?" she asked. You smirked how he would and simply stated, "Boxer's."

"Damn! I guess (Y/n) wins." You returned to the bored face and asked in a monotone voice, "Where is that filthy brat anyways?"

"I don't know." she said, acting actually really well.

  
**Your P.O.V.**

"I don't know." she said. Huh, Hanji's actually a pretty decent actress. I followed her comment with a click of my tongue and before I knew it, we were at the mess hall. As we entered, everyone looked at us, and most people gasped, but my closer friends, Connie, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Jean started laughing their asses off.

"Tch, damn brat's." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. And guess what? I even sat in Levi's seat. All of squad Levi were giving me looks of shock, and amusement and some were even giving me looks that practically scream, 'Are-you-asking-for-a-death-wish?!'

"Oi, brats. What are you looking at? Get back to eating." I stated. And since Eld's a pretty cool guy, and he already caught on to what I was doing, he decided to have a conversation.

"Levi, I think there's something a little..... _off_ about you."

"Oh? Would you like to enlighten me then?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it." I was inwardly chuckling, but on the outside I kept a straight face. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"If you don't know what the hell it is, then don't try and point it out in the first place."

"Sorry sir." he said with a smile on his face.

"Jaegar!" I shouted. Eren came to my side and saluted at once.

"Yes, sir!"

"Get me some tea brat." I said in annoyance. I could tell Eren was about to start laughing.

"Well?" I asked even more annoyed than last time.

"O-Oh! Sorry sir!" he yelled and rushed to get me some tea. Everyone was still quietly eating while having their eyes on me.

"Damn brats..." I mumbled under my breath, but Levi's squad heard me and smiled. A few minutes later Eren came back with the tea and set it on the table. I picked up the tea cup how Levi usually holds it by the rim, and I take a sip.

_'Damn this is some good tea!'_

I almost let a smile break out on my face but then I set the cup down and look at Eren.

"Dismissed." I firmly said, and he saluted one more time before rushing back to his table. I was in the middle of taking another sip of my tea before the door's opened and I heard, "What the hell?"

Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT. I tried to ignore it and continued to drink the tea. I could hear his footsteps nearing closer and closer. FUCK.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, (L/n)?"

_'I still need to act like Levi. Then I need to roll in the mud! That's it.'_

"Drinking my tea that Jaegar made for me Ackerman. Got a problem brat?" I said monotonously before taking another drink. Everyone was shocked. They knew that I was gonna take it far, but I don't think that they thought I was still going to act like him in front of him.

He glared at me and said, "My office now."

"Tch, I think you're mistaken Ackerman. I'm the corporal around here, and a filthy brat like you can't order your superior around. Go run 50 laps now."

_'I THINK I MIIIIIIIGHT HAVE GONE A LITTLE TO FAR. HE LOOKS_ **BEYOND** _PISSED. RUN NOW! (Y/N)! RUN! RUN BITCH! RUN! MAKE IT TO THE MUD!'_

**And now you know what I mean by deep shit.**

I look behind me and a furious Lance Corporal is hot on my tail. I make a bunch of sharp turns, hoping to take the advantage....nope. He's still there. Ready to skin me alive. Fuck.

I see the doors for outside! JUST. A LITTLE. FURTHER!

Legs, no legs. Come on legs. Don't do this to meh! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! DON'T SHUT DOWN ON ME YOU MAGGOTS!

Suddenly my legs went faster. Who knew calling your legs a mean name could make them go faster. I look behind me and he's almost here!

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHITTY BRAT SO I CAN MAKE YOU CLEAN THIS WHOLE H.Q!"

"NO WAY IN HELL ACKERMAN! WHY ARE YOU CHASING AFTER ME?! THIS DOESN'T COUNT AS YOUR 50 LAPS YOU KNOW!!" I shout as I finally push out into the outside. Shortly after Corporal follows behind. I'm getting so many looks from cadets, but when they see the angry midget known as Levi Ackerman, they understand and give me sympathetic looks. UP AHEAD! I SEE IT! AN AMAZINGLY SIZED MUD PUDDLE! IT'S BOTH REALLY MUDDY **AND** FILLED WITH GROSS WATER! JAAAAACKPOOOOOT!

"(L/N) I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, OR YOU CAN _COUNT_ ON HAVING A MISERABLE LIFE CLEANING!"

"THEN CATCH ME ACKERMAN!" Finally I made it, and right as his fingertips graze the Survey Corps jacket, I do a belly slide into the mud puddle, successfully dirtying his precious outfit.

"Tch, get up, you're filthy."

"NO!" I shouted childishly.

"Dammit (F/n)! Listen to me and get your filthy ass out of the mud, go take a shower and report into my office.

"No! I know this is a trick Levi! You'll kill me the moment I step out of this filth."

'Tch'. -.- Wow Levi. Wow.

Wait just a minute!

_'Only my clothes are dirty. So if I strip down to my bra and his boxer's, I can throw the dirty clothes on him, successfully dirtying him WHILE creating an escape!'_

Immediately after that thought popped up into meh noodle, I started stripping.

"What the hell are you doing (F/n)?"

"I'm getting out of the dirty clothes. You didn't want me to be filthy anymore."

His eye's widened and I smirked. I stripped myself of the jacket and threw it off to the side. Then I started to undo the buttons on the no longer fully white shirt. The moment that was unbuttoned, I stripped myself of that and now my top half only had on my (f/c) lace bra.

**Levi's P.O.V.**

_'Holy shit. She's taking off her clothes.'_

I could only stare as she stripped herself of the dirty clothes. The moment I saw her lace bra, my eyes slightly widened and I gulped. Then she took off the boots, and straps and now all she is in is the skin tight pants and her bra.

I never thought I would even think this, but thank god for the person who made these pants.

She started to unbutton the pants and pull them down and....that sexy brat is wearing my boxer's!

Those are my favorite kind too.

She pulled the pants completely off and damn. She looks good, but this isn't the time to stare. Maybe I can think of a different _punishment_ for her.

I'd hate to admit this, but she looks good in my boxer's. Without expecting it she through the dirty pants in my face, causing me to fall on my ass. She threw those with a surprising amount of force. I stood up and ditched the pants. The damn brat ran off! I found her about 50 feet away so I picked up my pace.

  
**Your P.O.V.**

After throwing the pants in his face, I high tailed my ass the fuck out of there! There's no way I'm getting caught up in that mess. It feels awkward being practically naked in front of your crush, but I mean, I want to live.

As I was running I heard people cat calling me and doing wolf whistles.

"HEY WHEN ARE YOU FREE?! STOP BY MY ROOM LATER TONIGHT AND YOU CAN WEAR MY BOXER'S INSTEAD!" shouted a cadet I didn't know well.

"Don't talk to her that way you damn brat! Hands off! She's mine!" I stopped. I'm....what? Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Stop by my office when everyone's asleep." Then he bit on my earlobe. While that sounds extremely nice and all, but I'm tired, embarrassed, and I JUST WANT TO SLEEP. SO....I did what any logical person would have done I bent down, scooped up mud, and slapped it onto his left cheek.

_'Shit. I think I just made it worse.'_

"Never mind."

Suddenly the world fell from my feet as he lifted me bridle style.

"H-HEY! Put me down Levi!"

"No."

"Well then where are you taking me?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"We're going to go take a shower. _Together."_

I gulped. Not mentally prepared for the punishment he had in store. But one thing is for sure...

**_I'm gonna enjoy this._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**THE END**


End file.
